Outmakes
by Akili-chan
Summary: Dumb things that I write during class.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Action Man. This is the result of suger, Fushigi Yuugi, Action Man, and other movies along with a high school class with nothing to do. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Outmake #1

X: No one can stop us! Not even Alex Mann! nothing happens I said NOT EVEN ALEX MANN!

Alex: _runs in, tripping over a box and falls head first on to the oppisite wall_

Outmake #2 

Tempest: I'm sick of being a villian!

Asazi: What would you rather be?

Tempest: I'd rather be...... a lumberjack! _music starts to play_ Walking down the street with my best girl by my side-

Outmake #3 

Fidget: No! Don't do it!

Rikki: Please don't do it!

Grinder:Just put it down and talk to us!

Alex: I'm sorry but I must. _turns on TV_

TV: And now it's time for Barney!

Outmake #4 

Grey: Alex! X has stolen a viris that could wipe out the world in under and hour! You must stop him!

Alex: But it's Karoke Night!

Outmake#5  
  
X: For my next evil plan, THE BUNNY OF DOOM! 

Rikki: It's just a bunny rabbit!

Bunny of Doom: _bites off Rikki's hand_

Fidget: Run away! Run Away!

Outmake#6  
  
X: I love you! I want to kiss your lips and- 

Alex:.............

X: Wha? STORM!!!

Tempest: Eeep

Outmake#7  
  
Quake: I need to go to the bathroom. 

X: Errr... well... you see...

Quake: You didn't install a toilet in this thing?!

Outmake #8  
  
Grinder: So, Alex, how do you manage to get ALL the women in this show to love you? 

Alex: Well, Grinder, I wasn't always like this. Then one day I found Mask Eel hair gel. Women love it!

Diana:Alex! I love you and your hair gel!

Alex: Mask Eel, coming to a store near you!

Outmake #9  
  
Quake: _stomping his feet and creating a huge chasm_ Prepare to die! _Suddenly trips over his feet and falls into the chasm_

Outmake #10  
  
Tempest: Prepare to die, Action Jock! _lightning rods spark, then go out_ Shit! The battery must be dead! Outmake #11

Rikki: The voices say you're crazy!

Fidget: The voices in my head say the voices in yor head lie.

Grinder: My voices are telling your voices to shut the hell up!

Outmake#12  
  
Tempest: Die Action Jock! _Shoots the ceiling and has it come down on Alex_

Camura person Coffie break everyone! Back in 5!

Tempest: Hey, you want anything?

Alex: _From under rubble_ No, that's ok.

Outmake#13  
  
X: Hello, my name is Doctor X. 

Everyone: Hi Dr. X

X: And I'm a super villian...

Everyone: That's ok, we're all super villians.

Ok, that was dumb. Should I write more?


	2. Outmake 2

Due to VERY popular request, I've decided to add another chapter of outmakes. These aren't as good as the others (in my mind) so be warned. Note: Say Mask Eel ten times fast and you'll se where it's from.  
  
Outmake #1

Quake: Heh! My new suit covers me so that nothing can hurt me!

Asazi: ::throws water on him::

Quake: AGGGHH!! It burns! It burns!

Outmake #2 

Director: Because we need more teenage boys to watch this show, we've replaced Fidget with a Jessica Simpson look alike.

JS: ::in sexy voice:: Hello

Male cast: Eeep..

Outmakes #3 

Director: People have started to complain that this show is to "childish" and that Alex is "wimpy", so the show has been given a makeover. Welcome to GI Alex!

Alex: Ugh! Must kill all enemy with bare hands.

Fidget: ::with shaved head:: Must do 400 push-ups for warm-up.

Outmake #4 

Alex: I'm lonely, no one loves me...

Asazi: :: runs past, spraying Alex with perfume::

Tempest: :Runs up and glomps Alex: I LOVE YOU!

Brandon: ME TO!

Alex: Eeep..

Asazi: Mask Eel perfume for women, made so men will be crazy about you!

Alex: Someone help!

Outmake #5 

Director: We've just found out that more teenage girls watch this show then any other gender or age. So, Tempest, you're being replaced by a Brad Pitt look alike.

Tempest: Wha? :: walks off defeated::

:: rating plummet::

Outmake #6 

Director: Hmmm... Will and Grace has good ratings.. Oh, Rikki-

Rikki: Hid me!

Outmake #7 

Director: Action Man will now be a musicale!

Cast: :: attacks the director, ties him up, and shoves him in a closet::

Outmake #8 What did the cast do after the show was canceled? 

Alex: Became a short order cook at a local gas station. He is now engaged and has five kids in which he has to pay well fare.

Gangrene: Has followed his dream of becoming a writer for little children. His newest book, "Watch Alex get eaten by large plants", has been called "Twisted", "Insane" and "How the hell could he write something so Bad? He needs to be shot?!"

Quake: Has yet to figure out the show has ended. He spends all his time in the Mainframe office, mopping the floors for his "charater". He gets paid 5 cents a hour for this because the union doesn't care about janitors.

Outmake #9 

Fidget: Well hello Asazi, hoe are you?

Asazi: I've decided to dump my boyfriend.

Fidget: Why?

Asazi: He doesn't have the Mask Eel sent.

Fidget: Mask Eel, if ya don't have yer a LOSER!

Outmake #10 (the true resone why....) 

Man: Dr. X, what would you do for a Kondike bar?

Dr. X: Ummm.....

Man: Would you take over the world for a Kondike bar?

Dr. X: ::shrugging:: Sure, why not?

Man: But you have to take it over before you get the Kondike bar....

Outmake #11 

Asazi: Lets see.. Christmas gifts.. A new plane for Tempest, Homemaker magazines for Gangrene, and a new puppy for the boss.

Outmake # 12 

Dr. X: Do these pants make me look fat?

Asazi: Of course not!

Dr. X: You're just saying that! You think I'm fat! You think I'm a cow! ::runs off crying::

Well, there they are. Should I do more or just leave the section as is? 


End file.
